Jason Woodrue (New Earth)
Woodrue uses an experimental formula to transform his body into a plant/human hybrid, with his skin resembling bark and his hair turning into leaves. Now calling himself the Floronic Man, he is defeated by the Green Lantern. The Floronic Man later becomes a member of the first Secret Society of Super-Villains. General Sunderland hires Woodrue to discover how scientist Alec Holland had been turned into the "Swamp Thing". Woodrue discovers that the creature, instead of being a mutated version of Holland, is instead an intelligent mass of plant life that had fed on Holland's dead body. The Floronic Man tries to warn Sunderland that the Swamp Thing is not dead, but the General refuses to listen and announces his intention to terminate Woodrue's employment. Subsequently, the Floronic Man traps Sunderland in his office with a thawed and enraged Swamp Thing, who kills the General. Using Swamp Thing's body, Woodrue tries to contact the Green, the life force of all plants on Earth. The experience drives the Floronic Man insane, and he sets out to destroy all non-plant life on Earth. Woodrue is confronted by a revived Swamp Thing, who reveals to the Green that plants cannot survive without animals. The Green abandons the Floronic Man, who is then taken into custody by the Justice League. The Floronic Man was briefly a hero, after the events of Millennium lead him to become a member of the New Guardians. In this new role, Woodrue takes on the name Floro. After the death of most of his teammates though, he reverts to his original status as a villain. After breaking Poison Ivy out of Arkham with his two henchmen Holly and Eva, Floro explains his past to Batman and Poison Ivy, telling the story of how he prevented a plot of Swamp Thing's, only to get decapitated. After scientists manage to keep his head alive, the first thing he comes into contact with is marijuana. Regenerating a plant body, he begins his quest to flood the streets of Gotham City with his advanced and inexpensive weed. Floronic Man takes some of Poison Ivy's DNA in an attempt to create a "child." Poison Ivy, in exchange, gets a trunk full of dope money, and is free to walk away. Deciding she does not want Floronic Man running the world, she frees the Batman. After a short battle, Batman notices that Floro is standing in a puddle, and uses an electrical cable to electrocute the villain, then decapitates him once again. The character has since appeared assisting Starman, Alan Scott, and Batman in trying to save a friendly, peaceful version of Solomon Grundy. Later he is killed after assassins shoot him repeatedly with bullets, although this is in direct contrast to one of his most famous lines, "you can't kill a vegetable by shooting it through the head." He is one of the many villains who was mind-wiped by the JLA, but has since recovered those memories. He also took part in the Battle of Metropolis. | Powers = * : Born from an inter-dimensional plant-like planet, Floronic Man has toughened skin like that of tree bark as well as able to survive while buried alive. ** : Due to his experimentation and alien body, Floronic Man can withstand blows and energy beams that would severely maim or kill a normal human. He has also stated that he cannot be killed by conventional means such as being shot or stabbed. ** : His natural heritage is to be able to mold and weave plants to his liking. With his evil intentions, he can sprout roots from the ground to ensnare heroes or wrap oak tree bark around himself in defense. He's even withstood constant blows from the Green Lantern, as well as grow plant monsters and control them to whatever extent he wishes. | Abilities = * : Expertise in botany. He specializes in forming normal seeds and plants into monsters and advanced plant life. | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * First Appearance as Plant-Master was in and first appearance as the Floronic Man was in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Floronic Man | Links = * Floronic Man at the DCU Guide }} Category:New Guardians members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains II members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Drug Users Category:Professors